Rumble
Plot When a Wall Street stockbroker turns up dead, sound evidence is hard to come by, and D.A. Jack McCoy is forced to make one of the most controversial arguments of his legal career. Cast Main cast * Jeremy Sisto as Detective Cyrus Lupo * Anthony Anderson as Detective Kevin Bernard * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Linus Roache as Executive A.D.A. Michael Cutter * Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa * Sam Waterston as D.A. Jack McCoy Recurring cast * Patricia R. Floyd as Judge Michelle Desmond * Dylan Chalfy as Stanley Webber Guest cast * Josh Hamilton as Attorney Reardon * Christopher McCann as Judge Colin Gerard * Pablo Schreiber as Sean Hauser * Dana Shiraki as Donna * Margot White as Claudia Hodges * Alex Cendese as Jason Kimmel * Todd Susman as Judge William Chase * Jordan Dean as Neil Whitman * Josh Alexander as Nick Gates * Ryan Brannan as Vincent Fonsella * Ryan Woodle as Larry McHale * Garrett Lee Hendricks as Dennis * Rudy Mungaray as Jerry Morales * Graham Outerbridge as Todd Hauser * Ben Mac Brown as Preston * Cherene Snow as Dr. Georgia Bash * George Pogatsia as Mikey * Kevin Interdonato as Ralph Nicci * Ras Enoch McCurdie as Walter * Dave Bachman as Construction Foreman * Laura Spaeth as Reporter #1 * Jabari Gray as Reporter #2 * Joshua Nelson as Sergeant Rios * Bobby Moreno as Uni #1 * John Solo as Uni #2 * Aldous Davidson as Spectator #1 * Daryl Williams as Spectator #2 * Terence Archie as Clerk * Peter Conboy as Court Officer (uncredited) * Daniel R. Cooper as Pool Player (uncredited) * James St. Vincent as Reggie (uncredited) References FDNY; Wall Street; World Trade Center; YouLenz Quotes "A stockbroker beaten to death in the middle of a workday? In this economy, this is the kind of thing that might catch on." : - Kevin Bernard "My father used to talk about the bare-knuckled street fights during the Depression. But they were fighting for money to feed their families." "These guys are fighting to feed their egos." : - Jack McCoy and Michael Cutter "Court officers just broke up a fist fight in the jury room." "Great, maybe we can watch it on the internet." : - Connie Rubirosa and Michael Cutter "Crossing the line was one thing when Adam Schiff had your back. Now, you're out there all by yourself." "It doesn't bother me." "No. It just makes you more stubborn." : - Michael Cutter and Jack McCoy Background information and notes * This episode was scheduled to premiere on the NBC network on 5 November 2008, but the episode was shown a day earlier on the Canadian television network CTV. After virtually no media attention, and a last minute schedule change, this episode marks the beginning of the nineteenth season of the series. The sudden scheduling change most likely let to the delayed premiere date for the eighth season from Law & Order: Criminal Intent. * An interview with creator Dick Wolf shows some interesting insights into this episode: :As Wall Street grapples with the worst economic crisis in decades, the episode is one of those uncanny coincidences that has kept viewers tuning into the longest running prime time drama currently on U.S. television. But series creator Dick Wolf said the November 5 season opener was "just an unfortunate but amusing coincidence" because the episode was written months before the financial collapse that has brought turmoil to anyone with a mortgage, savings account or mutual fund. "''It was obviously written before the crisis hit but we have over the years been prescient," Wolf told reporters .... "A lot of things have shown up on the show almost simultaneously with events that have occurred in real life."'' (Source: [http://allthingslawandorder.blogspot.com/2008/11/dick-wolf-talks-law-order-and-new.html All Things Law & Order blog]) * In this episode, EADA Michael Cutter refers to former ADA Antonella “Toni” Ricci and DA Adam Schiff, and to the events in the ninth season episodes "Refuge, Part I" and "Part II". Category:L&O episodes